


Dangerous Dragon

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's comparisons leave a lasting embarrassing effect on Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Dragon

Harry had tried to avoid talking about events during the war, especially the years he, Hermione and Ron spent travelling, but there were some things that always came up in discussions. One of these things was the break in - and subsequent break out - of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Due to how disastrous their exit had been, nearly every witch and wizard had heard of their flight on the back of the Ukrainian Ironbelly.

Harry’s boyfriend found it pertinent to ask him for comparisons during their most intimate moments, but Draco had always been a pretentious twat. Draco’s question did, however, have a lasting effect on Harry, which was proved when they had gone to the Burrow for dinner one evening.

Everything had been going smoothly, until Charlie, home for the week, turned to Harry and asked, “So Harry. I’ve heard you rode a dragon. What is that like?”

Harry’s face flushed as he felt Draco shaking with laughter next to him. He turned and shot Draco a glare. When he turned back to Charlie he noticed that both he and Hermione were smirking back at him, while the rest of the table looked perplexed.

“Oh, it is, was… Erm… Fun but scary, you know ‘cause of how dangerous it was.” His face was getting redder as he thought how true that was in both situations. “We, well I hoped that it would be distracted, because it was finally free after being trapped for so long…” Hermione interrupted him, telling Charlie the full tale. Harry felt a sharp jab in his ribs. “What?”

“There’s a dangerous dragon that wants to be free. It’ll be fun, I promise.” He dropped his head into his hands. This is why I don’t like talking about these things. He excused himself on the pretence of using the toilet. As he walked to the door, he felt three pairs of eyes following him.


End file.
